fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
尼祿祭再臨~2018 Autumn~/展演任務
首演= 26,783 HP |en12 = 魔偶 |en12stats = Lvl 62 26,783 HP |en13 = 金屬魔偶 |en13stats = Lvl 54 29,247 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = 金屬魔偶 |en21stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en22 = 金屬魔偶 |en22stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en23 = 魔偶 |en23stats = Lvl 65 28,046 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = 不落英雄 |en31stats = Lvl 70 242,032 HP |dropicons = }} *非情なる十二の試練 (Merciless Twelve Labours) : 賦予毅力 (11 次 ・ 50% HP) *Upon entering wave 3, all party member on the field will get arts down debuff status (3 turns), so put your main hitter in back row and swap later. *建議從者 : 尤瑞艾莉, 貞德〔Alter〕 |5}} }} |-| Act 2= 23,980 HP |en12 = 哥布林 |en12stats = Lvl 52 24,014 HP |en13 = 狼人 |en13stats = Lvl 58 23,980 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = 狼人 |en21stats = Lvl 62 27,463 HP |en22 = 哥布林 |en22stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |en23 = 哥布林 |en23stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Child of Light |en31stats = Lvl 70 306,976 HP |en32 = Mistress of Dun Scaith |en32stats = Lvl 90 518,875 HP |dropicons = }} *Upon facing Scathach and Cu chulainn your party thats on the field will get NP Lock debuff status for 3 turns. *Cu chulainn has 3 NP bars while Scathach-sensei has 4 bars *If you killed only one of them in same turn, either one of them will cast instant kill skill to your party on the field. To avoid this, you have to kill both of them in same turn. see this image *If you failed to kill both of them in same turn, after wiping out your party, the last remaining enemy will gain massive buffs such as critical damages, defense up and have chance to instant death for each attack. *敵人 Skills Info: **Scathach: Turn 1 auto-cast: team NP seal for 3 turns. **Scathach: very high crit chance. **Cu: spam Protection from Arrow if no PfA instance exists. **Scathach: spam Dodge when alone. **Gae Bolg (both): very high instant death. **Scathach (on death): Cu will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everyone, every hit he does can also inflict instant death. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) **Cu (on death): Scathach will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everyone, every hit she does can also inflict instant death. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) *Suggestion : bring any sure-hit ce, to pierce the evasion spam. or equip Royal Brand mystic code. may want to use any servant that can dispel enemy's buff |5}} }} |-| Act 3= 12,812 HP |en12 = 咒腕的哈桑 |en12stats = Lvl 70 48,444 HP |en13 = Zayd the Base |en13stats = Lvl 45 12,812 HP |en14 = Zayd the Base |en14stats = Lvl 48 20,488 HP |en15 = Zayd the Base |en15stats = Lvl 48 20,488 HP |en16 = Makuru the Quick |en16stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en17 = Makuru the Quick |en17stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en18 = Strange Arm Gozuru |en18stats = Lvl 52 42,833 HP |en19 = Zayd the Base |en19stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Makuru the Quick |en21stats = Lvl 52 24,223 HP |en22 = Zayd the Base |en22stats = Lvl 54 46,140 HP |en23 = 百貌的哈桑 |en23stats = Lvl 70 83,790 HP |en24 = Zayd the Base |en24stats = Lvl 52 22,223 HP |en25 = Makuru the Quick |en25stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en26 = Zayd the Base |en26stats = Lvl 58 26,001 HP |en27 = Makuru the Quick |en27stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |en28 = Zayd the Base |en28stats = Lvl 54 46,140 HP |en29 = Makuru the Quick |en29stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Strange Arm Gozuru |en31stats = Lvl 54 43,833 HP |en32 = 靜謐的哈桑 |en32stats = Lvl 70 83,790 HP |en33 = Zayd the Base |en33stats = Lvl 54 23,070 HP |en34 = Makuru the Quick |en34stats = Lvl 54 24,223 HP |en35 = Zayd the Base |en35stats = Lvl 54 23,070 HP |en36 = Makuru the Quick |en36stats = Lvl 58 26,001 HP |en37 = Makuru the Quick |en37stats = Lvl 56 83,707 HP |en38 = Zayd the Base |en38stats = Lvl 56 47,832 HP |en39 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en39stats = Lvl 54 74,415 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b4fatalbattle = y |en41 = Zayd the Base |en41stats = Lvl 58 47,832 HP |en42 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en42stats = Lvl 58 76,415 HP |en43 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en43stats = Lvl 54 73,055 HP |en44 = Makuru the Quick |en44stats = Lvl 58 52,002 HP |en45 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en45stats = Lvl 54 73,055 HP |en46 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en46stats = Lvl 56 75,735 HP |en47 = Makuru the Quick |en47stats = Lvl 58 52,002 HP |en48 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en48stats = Lvl 58 78,415 HP |en49 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en49stats = Lvl 58 78,415 HP |battle5 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b5fatalbattle = y |en51 = 咒腕的哈桑 |en51stats = Lvl 70 121,110 HP |dropicons = }} *Full Enemy Info http://pastebin.com/EuucxnR5 *One hassan from 1st encounter, on 30 敵人 left, 20 敵人 left and 5 敵人 left will have the instant death buff *When you kill hassan with clock icon buff, they will instant death the person who killed it except the final cursed arm hassan. Read TLDR version. *You have to debuff first before killing, because you cant debuff something that has been dead *Debuff immunity is not working. *Suggestion : **bring 美狄亞 to cleanse buff ,美狄亞〔Lily〕 for wide area heal, or any servant that can cleanse buff status such as 開膛手傑克 or 崔斯坦 or 迪爾姆德・奧德利暗 or 天草四郎. 愛麗絲菲爾〔天之衣〕 for guts status team **Equip 愛麗絲菲爾〔天之衣〕 with any NP generation CE so she can use her NP like Chaldea Lifesavers, Divine Banquet, Fox's Night Dream, for other CE with same effect check this on NP Generation tab ---- *TLDR: **咒腕的哈桑: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Makuru the Quick: on death, cast a Def down + Quick down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Zayd the Base: on death, cast a Def down + Art down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Strange Arm Gozuru: on death, cast a Def down + Buster down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **百貌的哈桑: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **靜謐的哈桑: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Final 咒腕的哈桑: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (team) (auto-cast) |5}} }} |-| Act 4= 17,152 HP |en12 = 雙足飛龍 |en12stats = Lvl 70 17,152 HP |en13 = 恐懼飛龍 |en13stats = Lvl 53 29,170 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = 雙足飛龍 |en21stats = Lvl 74 27,101 HP |en22 = 恐懼飛龍 |en22stats = Lvl 57 39,171 HP |en23 = 恐懼飛龍 |en23stats = Lvl 57 39,171 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = 惡魔飛龍 |en31stats = Lvl 48 99,379 HP |en32 = 齊格飛 |en32stats = Lvl 80 50,994 HP |en33 = 惡魔飛龍 |en33stats = Lvl 48 99,379 HP |dropicons = }} *Siegfried: Roaring Evil Dragon's Blood Armor (200% Defense up) (not removable, passive) **Siegfried: Infinite Gold (instant full NP) (auto-cast turn 1) **His Armor has a demerit that let you gain more NP when attacking him. **Def down and Ignore defense NP does work on him. **Ignore defense NP only ignore 100% def up, so you need to FURTHER stack it with defense down to do dmg to him. **Flat dmg buff works fully on him (from Waver Attack buff, Lancelot Saber NP, several CE, Divinity passive, etc.) **Damage over Turns a.k.a DoT (Curse, Poison, Burn) works on him. **He can also charge his NP by 1 gauge, remove his debuff and recover his HP by 2500 with his skills. ---- *Suggestion: **Use any servants that has passive divinity boost for damage (look at Traits) **Use any servants that has ignore defense Noble Phantasm such as 坂田金時, 冲田總司, 梅菲斯托費勒斯, EMIYA **Use any servants that can give DoT with NP such as 清姬, 清姬〔Lancer〕, 酒吞童子, 諸葛孔明〔埃爾梅羅II世〕, 沃夫岡・阿瑪迪斯・莫札特 **Use ce that has flat bonus damage like Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus, Covering Fire, Vivid Dance of Fists and Volumen Hydrargyrum **Use 500 Years Dedication if you want to go with Damage over Turns setup. |5}} }} |-| Act 5= 22,308 HP |en12 = 凱爾特士兵 |en12stats = Lvl 70 22,308 HP |en13 = 凱爾特士兵 |en13stats = Lvl 70 22,308 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = 凱爾特士兵 |en21stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |en22 = 凱爾特士兵 |en22stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |en23 = 凱爾特士兵 |en23stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = 凱爾特士兵 x8 |en31stats = Lvl 76 64,416 HP |en32 = 女王梅芙 |en32stats = Lvl 90 419,040 HP |en33 = 德魯伊 x2 --- This will only appear after killing the 8 Celtic Soldiers |en33stats = Lvl 80 138,108 HP |dropicons = }} *400k HP Medb and 64k Celtic Riders in boss wave. Druids (Caster) have 138k HP and will appear when there are 4 敵人 left. There are two Druids. *Medb has invincibility and 90% resistance against Arts, Buster & Quick, as well as three defense up buffs of unknown percentage. The resistance also applies to the NP gain and star-gen, so you'll be only getting 10% NP gain/star-gen from attacking her while it's up. *...cannot be removed with Information Erasure. *You'll need to kill her minions to remove the buffs. *Order of buff removal: Invulnerability -> Arts -> Buster -> Defense buff -> Defense buff -> Defense buff -> Quick *Quick resistance is the last buff to go. Just to compare, a Jack QQQ on Medb with resistance still up gives you about 27 stars and roughly 5% NP. *Skills: **The Queen's Adoration: Heals all minions for 20k HP **The Queen's Adoration: Focus fire on one target **Dedication to the Queen: Used by minions upon arriving on the field, the entire party gets an attack buff. This buff can be removed by Information Erasure. **Dedication to the Queen: Charge NP of one target by +1, used by the Riders on Medb. **Dedication to the Queen: Charge NP of one target by +2, used by the Casters on Medb. **Return to the Queen: Activates upon killing a minion and permanently buffs Medb's attack by 30%. This buff can be removed by Information Erasure. *Druids will hit you with a 3-turn NP gain down if their NP hits. |5}} }} |-| Act 6= 36,680 HP |en12 = 半人馬騎士 |en12stats = Lvl 55 28,445 |en13 = 半人馬騎士 |en13stats = Lvl 55 28,445 |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = 半人馬聖騎 |en21stats = Lvl 52 61,134 HP |en22 = 半人馬騎士 |en22stats = Lvl 60 39,847 HP |en23 = 半人馬聖騎 |en23stats = Lvl 52 61,134 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = The One Who have Seen All |en31stats = Lvl 90 1,506,155 |dropicons = }} *Upon entering the great 吉爾伽美什 battle, all allied Servants NP gauge will be completely drained to 0%.They are also debuffed with NP Damage Down (10 turns) which cannot be removed by any means. *Gilgamesh attack damage will increase every turn for 20 turns. Each Attack Up Buff last for 20 turns. (This is not inclusive of the Charisma A+ buff) *He has high resistance against debuffs and resistance against buff removal by 2x *Special Resistance against all Damage type which will decrease every turn for 20 turns *He has near 100% critical chance for every of his attacks |5}} }} |-| Finale (Post-nerf)= 111,460 HP |en12 = Witch Medea |en12stats = Lvl 70 129,645 HP |en13 = Storm King |en13stats = Lvl 80 155,245 HP |en14 = Super Amakusa-kun |en14stats = Lvl 80 96,192 HP |en15 = It's Impossible to Have a Pharaoh That Exists On Land |en15stats = Lvl 75 164,685 HP |en16 = It seems I Have To Be Stricter! |en16stats = Lvl 80 256,566 HP |dropicons = }} *敵人 Skills Info: **Jack: auto-cast: 3 times buff success rate down. ***Jack (on death): 5k HP Regen per turn to all allies (permanent) **Medea: Team poison 1K HP damage per turn for 10 turns. ***Medea (on death): Def Up 50% to allies which cannot be removed by any means. **Artoria Lancer Alter (on death): +2 NP gauge charge per turn to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Amakusa: auto-cast: Team Max HP down by 2k for 10 turns ***Amakusa (on death): Crit 機率提昇 to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Ramesses: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege for 5 turns ***Ramesses: spams Protection from Ra per turn ***Ramesses (on death): Sure Hit to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Nero: auto-cast: Thrice-Setting Sun (Guts 3 times ・ 53K HP) ***Nero: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege 100% chance per turn ***Nero (on death): Guts on her allies (1 time Guts - 20% HP) *Order of Kill: Jack > Amakusa > Ramesses > Artoria Lancer Alter > Nero's Triple Guts > Medea+Nero (Ideal) *Order of Kill when you have Cu Alter: Jack > Amakusa > Artoria Lancer Alter > Nero's Triple Guts > Medea > Ramsses > Nero **You need to have his guts skill after killing Ramsses. **Saint Martha is MVP becasue she can remove poison and buffs from one enemy. **It can be helpfull to remove + 2 NP charge from Nero using Medea. **Saint George, 騎士德翁 and Matthew Kyrielite are important for keping your main DPS alive. *** Best CE on them is Volumen Hydrargyrum or any evasion CE }} |-| Finale (Pre-nerfed)= 156,044 HP |en12 = Witch Medea |en12stats = Lvl 70 207,432 HP |en13 = Storm King |en13stats = Lvl 80 235,220 HP |en14 = Super Amakusa-kun |en14stats = Lvl 80 168,336 HP |en15 = It's Impossible to Have a Pharaoh That Exists On Land |en15stats = Lvl 75 274,475 HP |en16 = It seems I Have To Be Stricter! |en16stats = Lvl 80 446,614 HP |dropicons = }} *敵人 Skills Info: **Jack: auto-cast: 3 times buff success rate down. ***Jack (on death): 15k HP Regen per turn to all allies (permanent) **Medea: Team poison 1K HP damage per turn for 10 turns. ***Medea (on death): Def Up 50% to allies which cannot be removed by any means. **Artoria Lancer Alter (on death): +2 NP gauge charge per turn to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Amakusa: auto-cast: Team Max HP down by 2k for 10 turns ***Amakusa (on death): Crit 機率提昇 to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Ramesses: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege for 5 turns ***Ramesses: spams Protection from Ra per turn ***Ramesses (on death): Sure Hit to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Nero: auto-cast: Thrice-Setting Sun (Guts 3 times ・ 89K HP) ***Nero: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege 100% chance per turn ***Nero (on death): Guts on her allies (unlimited and cannot be removed) *'It is important not to kill Nero before everyone else is dead' }} 軼事 *Child of Light = Son of Lugh category:活動